Lunar Knight
by MagicAnimeWorld
Summary: After the fall of the Silver Millennium, every one was reincarnated on earth, but not everyone was born in the same time, or demention. Including the young heir of the moon and his loyal guardian. Who was sealed away for years, but now they must rejoin the rest of the Senshi and the moon court in the fight against chaos.
1. Chapter 1

**credit to jbana21 for the idea. I hope you enjoy it.**

It was chaos. People screaming, enemy fire, and the scent of death looming over everything. I though I was going to die. Failing to protect the person closest to me. I thought to myself that the poor child died all alone, and I should have been there. I closed my eyes about to give in to death.

But then, a gentle warm wind blew through the destruction. A silver light shining brightly through the chaos. The light of rebirth. The Silver imperium crystal. I would recognize the scent of its purity from a mile away. I knew instantly that our beloved queen Serenity was behind it. Then I saw her. Holding the cresent moon wand high above her head. As I suspected, the light was indeed coming from it. I stumbled over to her as I was wounded.

"your majesty!" I cried. "Why would you use the crystal?! It will kill you."

"I must. Oh Kurama. You know I cant let it end like this. If I did, what kind of mother would I be? My family and all the children of the moon deserve a happy ending.." She looked so sad, I couldn't help but begin to cry.

"So, everyone is dead then. All of us but one." She gestured to a small pile of stone. Only by looking closer did I see a small blond child, about the age of 2. He was sleeping surrounded by a bubble of yellow light. It didn't take me long to recognize the child.

"PRINCE NARUTO!" I cried as I ran as best I could over to the child. I scooped him up and held him close to me. I felt a weight release from my heart because I thought for sure a small child like him would die in the battle. I looked up at my queen.

"Your majesty, what do you plan to do now?"

"I will do what must be done. I will use the last of my strength to send everyone to be reincarnated in the future on earth. It is all I can do for them now." She looked so sad. I never wanted to see my queen like that. It made my heart sink. The woman who had saved me from the darkness, given me this child to look after and protect, and given me a place where I belonged.

"Your majesty, I wish that you send me with Prince Naruto. I want to be able to protect him in the next life." I looked at her with determination in my eyes. If she was giving us a second chance, then I would take it and protect him this time.

"Of course." She placed her hand on my shoulder and smiled at me.

I smiled gratefully at her and closed my eyes. I could feel everyone disappearing one at a time as they where all reincarnated. I felt Sailor Mars, then Jupiter, then Mercury, then Venus. Then I felt princess Serenity, and Prince Endymion. All reincarnated on earth. Then, I felt myself begin to fade, and the form in my arms disappear, as the world went blank. Last thing I heard was the scream of my queen.

**I hope this first chapter caught your attention. next chapter will be up soon. :) Reviews are very much welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah! I got reviews! Keep it up!**

**Edit: Ok, so I reread this chapter and realized it was pretty bad and decided to rewrite it. It's a lot longer and has more plot related details inputted. I hope it's better than it's predecessors.**

**5/7/15**

**Ok guys, this is the** last** time i swear. but i am back, and edited this chapter again. I feel like it is as good as it can be now. ENJOY**

I was floating, or at least i felt like it. I looked around and caught sight of a wide forest. In the center of this forest stood a small, quaint little village. I managed to hone in on the village in my floating state. I was kind of like a spirit in a way. No one seemed to see me, nor did anyone acknowledge me. I descended into the small village and watched all of the happy civilians wander around. It brought a sad **smile** to my face. _**"why was i sad?**_'i didn't know. a breeze tousled my crimson red hair, blowing it all into my face. After I straightened my hair out of my face i gasped at the sight of a familiar sight. A man with sunshine blonde hair and the deepest blue eyes. He was walking with a woman of equally crimson hair to mine. Before I knew it, I was crying. **_"why? why am i crying?"_** i wiped my tear and watched this young couple. The man smiled and the woman laughed all around completely joyous. Then, i noticed the woman's enlarged stomach as she rubbed it tenderly. **_"she's expecting"_** i smiled happily. **_"She'll be a wonderful mother. and him a terrific father"_**

I left the company of the young couple in exchange for sitting in a tall pine tree. I let the breeze play with my long crimson locks as i **watched** this seemingly cheerful village. Then, out of nowhere, a terrible dark aura surrounded the area. The hair on my arms standing straight up at the evil now engulfing this place. It reminded me of a time, long ago in which i too, was part of this evil. Then, the memories flooded back to me. My time as a demon that terrorized the earth. The light that saved me known as my one and only queen. The small child i had come to adore, and... the darkness that i hated to no end. The end of my happiness, my home, my hope. The destruction of the silver milenium in which i owed everything. I then realized why the man i saw earlier brought on so many emotions in me. This was because he looked just like the beloved child i held so dear to me. "Naruto" i sobbed. I covered my face in my hands and cried for the lose of those i cherished, not even sensing, in my termoil, the source of this evil aura approaching the village. Approaching me.

After I cried myself dry, i wiped my face and smiled bitterly.** "I can't believe it's all gone. I'll bet that there is nothing but ruins left on the moon now. How long has it been? 10 years? 100? or 1000? Or more?" **I sighed**. "What was i supposed to do now? Were was I supposed to got? what was I supposed to become with out the guidance of my Gentle queen?" **Thesewere the thoughts running through my mind. As I was completely unaware of the person who was now right behind me. Almost to late I noticed him and jumped back before he could make contact with me.

"Who are you?" I instantly took a defensive posture and questioned his identity so i could know who was emitting this terrible aura. (I had sensed it from him a moment ago)

"I am merely a wandering traveler searching for revenge" the man spoke and i could almost "see" the hatred in his voice. It ran thick with in him.

"I would appreciate a name to address such a traveler with a dark aura like none i have ever sensed" I scoffed m voice dripping with sarcasm. The an dared chuckle at this, and responded to my question.

"You may call me Tobi as i rather enjoy that name." I couldn't tell as he was wearing a white mask over his face, but i thought i had sensed a fant smile in his words.

I remained in my defensive stance and regarded this mystery man. "How is it that you can see e and no one else can?" I questioned him

"That is simple" he was practically smirking now I was sure of IT"

"I am the one who awoke you." With that, I was plunged into confusion. The man, no 'Tobi" took this opportunity to loung forward and grab a hold of me, forcing me to look into his mask in which i saw a red sphere most likl an eye with strange black markings sourounding the pupil. I had no time to react as I began to lose myself into a void of darkness. The last thing that i was able to catch was Tobi's final statement "... destroy the leaf and awaken the moon." With that, All went dark.

**No one's POV**

It was a quiet evening in the Leaf village. Everyone seemed to be happy and enjoying a quiet evening. However, It would not stay that way for long.

With a loud boom a gigantic red fox appeared with nine swishing tails behind it. The fox smashed down on the village's wall and completely demolished it. Shrieks of terror began to spread through the village as the fox began to destroy the village. People, houses, trees. Nothing stood a chance against the demon who was on a rampage. Seemingly angry for something, but for what no one knew. As the demon made it's way to the heart of the village, A spark caught its eye. a spark of yellow to be precise. On the mountain face stood the leaf's 4th hokage, Minato Namikaze. Ready for battle.

**Minato's POV.**

It was late into the evening. The sun had set and it was dark out despite the full moon. My wife Kushina had finally given birth to our wonderful baby boy after many hours of screaming. We were overjoyed. He had light fuzzy blonde hair, and six adorable yet peculiar wisker like birthmarks on his cheeks. Kushina was holding him and smiling happily despite how exhausted she must be. I was smiling too. Our boy, our Naruto had finally come into the world to join our family. I wiped the sweat from my forehead. Trying to contain my wife's peculiar chakra nature while she was giving birth had nearly drained half of my chakra, but the outcome of the struggle caused my exhaustion to be lost on me. I wrapped my arms around my beautiful wife and newborn son. Happy and at peace for the first time in a while. I relaxed feeling that the ordeal was over. However, of course fate had other plans for me.

I pulled away from my wife and walked towards the window to look out onto the village where my family would live happily and safely. I made it a few steps and was shaken by a loud rumbling. The entire room shook as if a huge earthquake had suddenly struck the entire village. I ran to the window and was shocked and startled to see a huge blood red fox slaming through the village. 'The nine tailed fox?!' I thought frantically ot myself before my instincts kicked in as I was one of it's gigantic tails heading towards the hospital we were in. I lunged for my wife and newborn. I quickly grabbed them up into my chest and flashed out of the hospital not having time to grab anyone else.

I flashed onto the Hokage Monument faces and watched , holding my wife bridal style in my arms and her clutching our baby boy to her chest, as the tail slammed into the hospital totally demolishing it. I felt Kushina clutch Naruto closer to her chest. I flashed again , using my signature jutsu, and arrived at our safehouse behind the rock faces hidden away in the mountain. I laid Kushina and Naruto down on the bed and caressed Kushina's hair. "Wait here. I'll be back in a flash. I kissed Naruto's forhead and walked over to the closet pulling on my signature jacket. "Minato, please… be careful. And thank you." I smiled at my wife's simple words. "Don't worry. I looked over my shoulder and flashed my signature smile that was only for her. "The yellow flash will be right back." Then I disappeared in a yellow spark and rearrived at the battlefield.

I reappeared back on my face on the mountain. I stared at the beast that was terrorizing my home. I allowed myself to calm down and compose myself until the nine tails and I made eye contact. I spotted something in the beast's eye, but it flickered away before I could make sure I had identified it correctly. But if it was what I thought it was, I clenched my fists, there was going to be hell to pay. At that moment however, the beast stopped and seemed to be stareing at me. The symbol gone from it's eyes as it regarded me.

"You've noticed me I see" I stated calmly as the beast charged me, releasing a massive energy ball that I realized was meant to take out the entire mountain side. I quickly activated my teleportation jutsu and allowed the ball of energy to come straight at me before disappearing and reappearing a few miles behind me creating a huge crater in the forest. I jumped from the hokage face and fell through the air ,weaving the sighns of the toad summons. "SUMMONING JUTSU!" I called as I held my hand palm down to summon Gamabuta. The huge toad appeared in a white puff of smoke under me. I landed on his head.

"Oi what's…" he stopped his complaint as he caught sight of the demon fox. "Ohh I see." He spoke, removing his sword and preparing for battle. "You ready" he asked me simply. "Of course" I responded preparing to battle.

**(The battle from here consists of pure canon material so I won't rewrite it.)**

**-Time skip, post majority of the battle-**

This was it. I had been backed into a corner. No more moves left for me. The battle had weighed heavily on my already depleated chakra reserves. I was panting heavily as I clutched my wife to me yet again.

**-Flashback-**

I had to get the beast away from the village. It was causing to much damage. I was already scrapping the bottom of the barrel so to speak of my chakra reserves. I lounged at the beast and managed to teleport it over the safehouse, which was several miles from the village. I flashed into the house, quickly scooping up Kushina and Naruto before flashing back into the woods as the house was crushed by the beast.

**-Present-**

I leaned Kushina against a near by tree, allowing her head to rest against it's rough bark. I turned to face the nine tailed fox and was stunned at what I saw. It was just standing there, staring. 'why was it just staring? No attempts at attacking' I released those thoughts from my head. I could contemplate them latter. For now I had to protect my family, and at this point, I had only one option left. I was to low on chakra, and this was my last resort. A jutsu I really had been trying to avoid at all costs. But it seemed I had no choice. A shinobi sacrafices all for his home, his village, and his family after all. I brought my hands together preparing to make the required hand seals that would mean my death, when I felt something off. I looked up at the beast I was preparing to seal and I froze in my tracks. The thing was crying. Streams of tears streaming down its' face. Is that even possible? A beast of pure chakra, crying?

I released the almost complete hand signs. I knew I shouldn't be deterred by this new development and that I should take advantage of it, but it just intrigued me to the point that I felt like maybe there was hope that I could live and see my family and my son grow up. I starred into the fox's eyes and my own crystal eyes widened at what I saw. Instead of the blood red eyes I was expecting, my eyes met with golden eyes. I starred into the golden orbs until I realized I was no longer in the small clearing. I was now in a completely white space, with only a single door. The door was slightly ajar to were I could see inside. Inside was a… Human? The person had long red hair and fox tail and ears. When they turned around to look at me, my eyes met with the same golden color on the fox I had been battleing. The person turned to fully face me, and It seemed like they were trying to get out of the room, but couldn't. It was then that I realized they had been sealed into this subconciouse space. I was debating on what to do when a silky smooth voice interrupted my thoughts.

"You look just like him" It spoke with so much sadness, and a glimmer of happiness all at the same time.

"Like who?" I asked gently.

"Like your son. Naruto." The person smiled and I was shocked. 'how did this person whom I'd never seen before know my barely an hour old son's name.

The person looked at me the smile still lingering over their lips. "I know what your thinking, but I can explain, just not now." A small scroll appeared in front of me. I took it without hesitation.

"That contains what you need to know, but it will only open at the appropriate time. For now, You must seal me away into your son. That is the only way for this all to pan out in favor of Naruto."

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. "are you the nine tails?" The person only looked sadly at me. "It seems I am." 'what was that supposed to mean?' I was so confused. It had been a long time since I was this flustered in battle. I had endered so much and managed to hold my composure, but this person, no the nine tails managed to shake me so much. I wanted answers, but a sudden shudder of the room caused me to snap out of it. My stare hardened as I looked into the small room the apparent nine tails was locked in.

"You're under a genjutsu aren't you?" my question only received a quick nod before I turned with the scroll in my hands. "Take care of him" the nine tails said before I was back in the small clearing. The beasts eyes had reverted to blood red and it was struggling under… CHAKRA CHAINS! I swiftly turned to see Kushina releasing her secret technique and then I heard her yelling my name.

"MINATO!" she cried. I realized that it must have looked like I had spaced out to her. I rushed to her and shushed her. "I'm fine. Sorry for worrying you. I kissed her tenderly on the forehead, then bent down to grab Naruto.

"Minato wha…" I didn't let her finish as I shot her a small smile. "It's ok Kushina. It'll all be over soon. She seemed to realize what I was going to do. "NOOO MINATO YOU CAN'T!" she cried. "NOT TO OUR SON! YOU CAN'T PLACE SUCH A BURDEN ON HIM! WHY HIM?" She was yelling and I held my son tightly to my chest. "It's because he is our son." I stated calmly. "He is our son and he is strong because he has both of us in him." I sat Naruto down on the altar I had just summoned, and prepared the hand seals again, but then something caught my attention. It was a glowing from the scroll I had acquired from the nine tails. I quickly unfurled the scroll to see a strange seal I had never seen before. The seal emited a bright white light which then transformed into ropes of pure white chakra. The ropes then snaked their way around the non struggling form of the nine tails. The ropes became secure and to my shock, a similar seal appeared on my son's stomache. The ninetails was then swiftly sealed into my son. No sacrifice needed. I peered back at the scroll only to see the strange sealing formula gone as if it never existed. My shock was cut short when I heard my wifes cries. I rushed to kneel beide her at the altar. "It's all over now." I said while rubbing her back. Kushina gently cradled Naruto to her chest. "B-Bbut Naruto…" She stuttered "will be fine because he has us" I stated as I lifted her up bridal style. I teleported to our undamaged home and laid her down in bed. "Rest now. It's been a long day for you. She nodded and cuddled up to Naruto who was still fast asleep, Kushina soon following his lead. I relaxed and then turned to the village, which was now severly damaged. I only could pray that everything was finally over.

**Hey guys, I'm going to rewrite chapter 3 too, soo check it out. The plot changed a little bit, and had some more important elements added in, so Review and tell me what you think**

**5/7/15**

**ok so I haven't been on for a while and I'm sorry. But, fanfiction deleted my fixed chapter 3... So I am in the process of rewriting it now. I just want to apologize again I know it has been several months. But I am trying to get back into a normal swing of at least once a month if not more.**


End file.
